1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device adapted to manage a schedule inputted thereinto by a user for example, a schedule inputting method for use in the information processing device and a schedule inputting program used in the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a typical example of such an information processing device, there is a portable telephone having a schedule management function. The following description is provided to explain such a portable telephone shown in FIG. 1 as an example of the information processing device.
As shown in FIG. 1, this portable telephone comprises: a memory 1; a controlling section 2; a transmitting/receiving antenna 3; a radio communicating section 4; an audio interface (I/F) section 5; a speaker 6; a microphone 7; a sound source LSI (Large-Scale Integration) 8; an LED (Light Emitting Diode) 9; a vibrator 10; a display section 11; and an input section 12.
The memory 1 previously stores therein operation programs such as a schedule management program, a communication program and a browser program and a dictionary which can be read out by the controlling section 2. The controlling section 2 is adapted to read from the memory 1 information that has been registered into the memory 1 by a user and is required for performing a schedule and an operation or to write such information into the memory 1. Thus, the controlling section 2 controls various portions of the portable telephone according to the operation programs read from the memory 1.
The radio communicating section 4 receives a radio signal from other network device via the transmitting/receiving antenna 3 according to control of the controlling section 2 and, if a content of the radio signal is an audio signal, outputs it to the speaker 6 via the audio I/F section 5 or if the content of the radio signal is a data, outputs it to the controlling section 2. Also, the radio communicating section 4 transforms a data from the controlling section 2 or an audio signal from the audio I/F section 5 into a radio signal according to control of the controlling section 2, and then transmits it to the other network device via the transmitting/receiving antenna 3. The speaker 6 outputs the audio signal as a voice outwardly from the vocal I/F section 5.
The sound source LSI 8 outputs an audio signal such as an alarm sound or incoming call sound to the speaker 6 via the audio I/F section 5 according to control of the controlling section 2. The LED 9 emits light according to control of the controlling section 2. The vibrator 10 vibrates according to control of the controlling section 2. The display section 11 performs a display of data according to control of the controlling section 2. The input section 12 receives key-inputs from the user and then outputs them to the controlling section 2.
The following description is provided to explain details of a display portion and an input portion of the portable telephone as shown by its outer appearance in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, this portable telephone equips with the display portion 21 capable of displaying a variety of (picture) screens. Also, the input portion comprises: a menu button 22 for opening a menu screen; a decision button 23 for deciding a selection content and/or a registration content; cursor buttons 24 for moving a cursor vertically and horizontally; and dial buttons 25 for inputting characters and/or numerals.
The following description is provided to explain a function of a schedule management program of the portable telephone. FIG. 7 is a schematic functional block diagram showing an example of a conventional schedule management program used in the portable telephone. Input controlling means 31 receives a schedule via the input section 12 and then outputs it to schedule management means 35. Display controlling means 32 performs a display of a screen by using the display section 11 according to instructions from the schedule management means 35. Timer means 33 outputs the current time to the schedule management means 35 as needed. Alarm controlling means 34 outputs an alarm by using a combination of the LSI 8, the audio I/F section 5 and the speaker 6, the LED 9, the vibrator 10, and the display section 11 according to instructions from the schedule management means 35.
The schedule management means 35 registers the schedule obtained from the input controlling means 31 into the memory 1. Also, the schedule management means 35 outputs an instruction of the alarm to the alarm controlling means 34 when an alarming time set on the schedule becomes equal to the current time acquired by the timer means 33. Further, the schedule management means 35 outputs an instruction of a display of a registration screen and/or a registration content to the display controlling means 32.
The following description is provided to explain a conventional schedule registration processing by a schedule management program of the portable telephone. FIG. 8 is a flowchart illustrating an example of the conventional schedule registration processing performed in the portable telephone. FIG. 9 illustrates a series of screens that are to be sequentially transited along with the conventional schedule registration processing.
First of all, Stand-by display 41 is displayed in an initial state of the portable telephone. On the waiting screen 41, if the user depresses the menu button 22 (S1), then the display controlling means 32 performs a display of the menu screen (S2). Subsequently, on the menu screen not shown, if the user selects a “scheduler” by using the cursor buttons 24 and depresses the decision button 23 (S3), then the display controlling means 32 performs a display of a calendar screen 42 (S4).
Next, on the calendar screen 42, if the user selects a date on which he wants to register a schedule by using the cursor buttons 24 and depresses the decision button 23 (S5), the display controlling means 32 performs a display of a schedule summary screen 43 (S6). On an example of the calendar screen 42 as shown in FIG. 9, the date of Aug. 22, 2002 is selected. On the schedule summary screen 43, there is displayed a summary of schedules which have already been registered on selected dates. On an example of the schedule summary screen 43 as shown in FIG. 9, there is no registered schedule on that date (Aug. 22, 2002) and therefore no schedule displayed thereon.
Next, if the user depresses the menu button 22 on the schedule summary screen 43 (S7), the display controlling means 32 performs a display of a submenu screen 44 (S8).
Next, on the submenu screen 44, if the user selects “NEW REGISTRATION” by using the cursor buttons 24 and depresses the decision button 23 (S9), the display controlling means 32 performs a display of a content setting screen 45 (S10). On the content setting screen 45, there are displayed variety of setting items in connection with the schedule to be newly registered. FIG. 9 illustrates an example of the setting items on the content setting screen 45 comprises: a time, a title of schedule; a memo with respect to the schedule; a kind of an icon displayed on the calendar screen; the presence or absence of repetition of an alarm; a kind of an alarm; an alarm volume; and the presence or absence of a pre-alarm.
Next, on the content setting screen 45, the user will sequentially select setting items in connection with the schedule by using the cursor buttons 24 and perform desired inputs to respective setting items by using the dial buttons 25 (S11). As shown in FIG. 9, “18:00” is inputted as the time; a “regular conference” is inputted as the title of schedule; a passage “at 17 floor assembly room” is inputted as the memo in connection with the schedule; an “asterisk” is inputted as the kind of the icon displayed on the calendar screen; a “null” is inputted as the presence or absence of repetition of the alarm; an “alarm sound” is inputted as the kind of the alarm; “4” is inputted as the alarm volume; and a “null” is inputted as the presence or absence of the pre-alarm. After the user has performed inputs to the respective setting items, he will select a “completion” by using the completion button 27 and then depresses the decision button 23, thereby completing the inputting of content of the schedule.
Upon completion of the inputting of the schedule content, the schedule management means 35 decides whether or not a different schedule has already been registered at the same time when the new schedule is to be registered (S12). If the different schedule has already been registered at the same time (S12: YES), then the display controlling means 32 performs a display of a non-shown error screen (S14). This control flow returns to the step 10 (S10) at which the user is prompted on the content setting screen 45 to correct the time to be scheduled.
On the contrary, if the different schedule has not yet been registered at the same time (S12: NO), then the schedule management means 35 registers the schedule content inputted as above (S13). The display controlling means 32 correspondingly performs a display of a registration completion screen 46, thereafter displaying a calendar screen 47 to end this control flow. As a result, on an example of the calendar screen 47 as shown in FIG. 9, the icon “asterisk” which has already been set on the content setting screen 45 is displayed on the date: Aug. 22, 2002 on which the schedule has been registered as above. Thus, the user will be able to confirm the registered schedule.
However, the schedule registration to be pursued by procedures set forth above is a job that must be performed at much expense in time and effort. In the case where schedules having similar contents or schedules to be achieved in the near future must often be registered, the user bothers to register such schedules or otherwise the user tends not to use such a scheduling device.